How to Get Into The Justice League
by aguywhosobs
Summary: So basically, no Ben 10 series this one instead, and its a long one so... yeah.
1. Can't wait for Aot s2 (p1 btw)

My Way Into The Justice League Part 1

When you see a guy flying through the skies, superhuman gangs, and some downright insane people, you start to think your life is a dream. Well not for me. I am a 14-year-old who lives in the same city as the legendary Batman, so that's a thing. I've been hiding in my bedroom from that one time when Joker used Laughing Gas to make everyone think that they are his followers and must fulfil his purpose. My name is Ryan Lenton, I was born in Gotham raised there. I've kind of never wanted to leave Gotham, because I find all these events to be very adventurous. I know that life is short and everything, but I'm just a kid. Like I still have crushes on girls, I still want to be popular, and I still want to be young and lively. Today was the first day of 9th grade, and I think that it's pretty crap. You've got stricter teachers, more homework and even less Gym Lessons. I'm that type of guy who isn't really popular but isn't an outcast. People know of my existence. My friendship group (or crew I don't really know what to call it) is two guys and two girls (Not including me). First of all, my best friend is Tom Parkinson, a bit of forgetful kid, but I keep him in check (This kid has my personality by the way) but although he is forgetful, he might be one of the most on sugar teenagers in the history of teenagers. He never shuts up! After that my good friend is Liam Rixter is one those people who gets good results although he hates a lot of his teachers. Like in Spanish once, he was caught swearing in front of a teacher, but instead of a 30-minute detention, he would probably get a pat on the back for doing it. Nevertheless, he's a cool guy. Kylie Minx is next, and she is exactly like Tom. Forgets stuff, has this goal t one day be able to fight Wonder Woman, literally, she has files and files of information on her strengths, weaknesses and possible identities. Last of all, you have Emma Reeves. She is this laid-back, chill person who never seems to stress out. One time in 7th grade she had winded up in Isolation for having highlights in her hair, and I'm telling you, if you go to Isolation, most people are never the same again, but Emma? She broke the cycle. A thing which even Jocks are cared to go to was braved by a girl who won a chess competition once is kind of badass. Guess what else is great about her? That she has me feeling all those heart-warming things about her. Like Tom and Kylie are just eggs waiting to crack, but Emma? She is the best lady friend you could possibly have. Maybe even the best girlfriend you could hav- nope, I'm not thinking about that, it would be weird, and if she says no? Join the Legion of Doom and dedicate my life to getting revenge because I got rejected in school that one time? Anyway yep that's a rundown on my friends, Wow I'm far through this journal already. I don't really talk about this but my favourite vigilante (That's what I'm calling it, Bitches!) is Nightwing he has this Batman feel to him but at the same time he has his own way of being epic. He kind of has his life under control, maybe I'll write fanfiction about him someday. Someday. So today was the first match for the Hampton Hamites (WTF is that name man?) in basketball, yeah we are pretty terrible at all sport as a school, but we've got a few hidden Gems in there. Btw if you don't know by now, I'm on the team! (ahem! Ahem! The subs…) so that's good. We were losing 106-37 points to the opposing team, and I came on the court to 'change' the game for the better. So when I heard the announcer call out the sub, I was ready, but the thing I wasn't ready for was ready Kylies chants. Jesus, they were cringey and funny at the same time. She held out this banner which had 'Ryan the Legend' with a lot of glitter plastered all over it; I could see the entire row, especially my friends, were burying their heads in laughter or shame, as popular girls gave Kylie high fives, and Liam was on the edge of ripping the banner in half. I carried on with the match anyway, trying to get into space and also trying to break Shresies (OMG these names…) defence. Simon Richards, a popular guy with as many exes as I can count Toms forgotten homework's, was dribbling down the right hand side of the court. I was free, so I asked for the ball, and with my shitty luck, I thought that I wasn't going to have it, but a millisecond after I thought that it was in my hands. And just so you know this was probably the last ten seconds of the match, so I had to be quick, or else. So I had a shot, hoping for it to a least be a really unlucky miss, but when I saw the ball bounce of the metal rim and started heading off the pad, I started to freak out in my brain, but somehow, the ball was able to bounce of the outer rim again and went in. Kylie and Tom went crazy as I had won the State championship, although my point was merely a constellation point. I headed in seeing my teammates pat me on the back and hear the coach say 'Well Done Lad' in his thick British accent. I went into the changing rooms to expect another rant, but then again, what's the point in trying to look happy in front of the opposing team when you're not? "Right Lads," he bellowed when we were all in. "We may have just been destroyed by another team and quite easily as well, but this time…" He stopped. The whole team froze we were all expecting to rage in a second, but instead he started to laugh, and to laugh a lot. The team started to laugh too but I was still hesitant. When a smile started to creak out of my mouth, Mr Vinewood, our coach who has been at this school for 6 years gets a knife and slits himself. People were pacing it from the murder scene trying to make sure they weren't thought to be the killer. I was doing that to but I started to wonder had he returned?


	2. Part 2: A Laugh of Despair

It can't be, I thought as I saw everyone's true face of horror as we were telling the principal what had just happened in the changing rooms. The Joker? Returning? He's in Arkham Asylum, there's no way he got it out after all the investments Wayne Industries put into it. The police came shortly after, school was closed and me and my friends walked home in silence. We were too shocked how someone can be so deranged yet be so clever. "At least we have no school," Liam said with a sigh. "I can live with that, but the thing I don't get is, why? What is the point of making a man lose his sanity just to kill himself? Is it a sign? An omen? I just don't get it." After Emma had stopped talking, I started to run it down in my head. When he used the Laughing Gas three years ago, he used it to rebel against the Bat Family. Now though, he's using it to kill people. Maybe this is a way to make Batman show up to stop him but to find out that he isn't the genius? I didn't really know. Tom offered if we all go to the movies to celebrate a murder mystery tomorrow? Kylie was up for it, and so was I. It would clear my head and not remind me of what happened three years ago. I headed on home knowing that tomorrow we were at least going to have a good day at the end of it. Seeing My Mom and Dad hug me was kind of cool, after today. "Ryan! Why did you take so long? I know what happened in school, and we don't want to lose our only son!" My Mom cried. "You heard her Kiddo" Dad said with a smile of relief and happiness. (What is the reference?) "Hey Dude" My sister said reeling on her wheelchair. "Looks like you've got balls, you haven't died yet." I'm used to that. See, the reason I am so afraid of The Joker is because all those years ago, he ran through an entire street and just shot all the houses using a machine gun. We thought our house was safe, but when Lemi, my older sister (17 years old) stood up to see if he was gone, he turned around and with his sadistic face, he said. "Just for good measure!" and the crazy clown shot my sister, leaving her paralyzed from the waist down. This was the same day when he used his Laughing Gas to 'cure' Gotham. We sat down and had supper, hoping for this part of the day to be positive, I asked if we could play a game of charades. Dad was obviously Superman, as he landed the same way Superman normally did. Mom was Batgirl, although we had an 8-minute conversation about if she is really dead. I was Swamp Thing, but due to the countless internet memes (and maybe because he's a living swamp) they guessed it straight away. Lemi`s was the only one we weren't able to guess, but then I realised that she was probably made it up. I was right, but it did have a name. "Professor X" she named it. (IF U DON'T KNOW THAT REFRENCE I WILL MURDER U! AND ITS BASICALLY NOT ONE.) I went to bed still thinking about the Joker`s plans for Gotham this time. Why is he getting closer to me? My sister, my school, what will he do next? I guess I just have to hope for the best. I think Nightwing would have done that, yeah he would have. When I woke up, I was ready to… play Overwatch. Like, what else do you expect me to do on a random no school day? I didn't plan for anything in advance. So with my frizzly brown hair and my Batman pyjamas, (The hair is kind of like Pine trees; REFRENCE!) I bashed Lucio and destroyed teams with those healing boosts! A bit anti climatic, yeah. I didn't have breakfast, as my sister was at school, and both of my parents were at work so… I was home alone! (Get It?) I played and slept until I could do it no more. Lucky for me, the time I got bored, Lemi was home, so we could play this random 4 player game about 'sacks' of some sort. (REFRENCE!) At six, I got ready to go to the movies, wearing ripped skinny jeans (There not supposed to be ripped) and a Sonetti top. Liam was knocking on my door, looking as ginger as ever when I answered for him. I said bye to Mom and Dad, (they were back at that point,) and giving my sister a glitch in Overwatch before I left. I wasn't really thinking about Joker that day. We all met up outside the cinema, and seeing Tom`s blue hair and Kylie`s pink hair is what stood out as we compared ourselves to each other. "What is your natural hair anyway? Not saying that its bad or anything, but why haven't you changed it back?" Emma asked, actually making me and Liam be curious about it too. "Oh yeah we do," Tom said in a voice of realisation. "I do it because I like blue. And Kylie does it because she likes pink" "He's right." Kylie added on. Liam still didn't look satisfied for their answer. "Tom, your natural hair. What does it look like?" "Kind of like that guy of that Tv show erm… Leote? Leoan? Anyway, its silver." (if u know dat one then u are great! Pun intended.) After finishing that dispute, we went in, not even knowing what movie to pick. We all chose Ugly Tall Truth, (Get it?) as it had no women in bikini`s anywhere soon. As we went in Kylie was chanting "Fight!" for absolutely no reason and only shut up when I said that nobody would beat Wonder Woman, not even her. Whilst we were watching, are started to think of what Joker did again. Why would he do it? did he think it was funny? It was a joke? Why you kill an innocent man for being a normal human being? Why would you shoot someone who is afraid of you? It started to flood my brain. So instead, I tried to focus on what was going on in the movie. But it was so damn optimistic! Like you've got someone who has just met someone, and then two weeks later, their getting married! Unfortunately for me, I saw in the corner of my eye this really mysterious man walking through the hall, and then out. So because I thought it would be an 'adventure' I lied and said I was going to the toilet, and the rest is history.

 **So, I hope you got those References' (at least one anyway) and you will be proud you know this stuff!**

 **1.** **Ben 10: Grandpa Max**

 **2.** **Professor X (X-men)**

 **3.** **Dipper (Gravity Falls)**

 **4.** **Home Alone**

 **5.** **Sackboy (Little Big Planet)**

 **6.** **Leone (Fairy Tail)**

 **7.** **Pretty Little Liars**


	3. Part 3: A Touching Moment

When I finally got into the bathroom, I saw the man standing there, with a big trench coat and a hat. We just stood there for a couple of seconds, I didn't really know what to say. 'Should I demand him to reveal himself? Or should I take matters into my own hands?' I broke the silence by saying; "Who are you?" The man grinned, and before I knew it, he was up against my face. "Your death." He whispered. He grabbed me by the chest, and zoomed to the wall, putting me up against it. 'Wait', I started to realize, 'Is he really the Reverse Flash?' "Someone should had done this to you a long time ago." He said, making his hand vibrate. I wanted to scream for help, but then I realized that would only make the death even worse. So I stood there, trembling and also thinking about my life. 'Did I really do much with it? Like I didn't go to a Justice League Parade or something like that' and as I breathed of what I thought were my last breaths, The Reverse Flash started to freak out. He put me down and started to laugh. Laugh a lot. He was laughing like Mr Vinewood did when he went all Joker. (btw I didn't tell u in the 1st chapter, but he had a pale face and green hair just like Joker.) He ripped his hat and the blonde hair The Reverse Flash once had was now turning green. For a few seconds I was too stunned to run, but because I'm an idiot, I decided it was best to fight The Reverse Flash. So I started swing punches at him, but a few a got few hits in, he was starting to change back. (Just telling u know it's only been like what? Five minutes of the movie is wasted because my MC is too stupid. Well… if u say so…) "Get out of my head!" The speedster shouted, and when he was finally back in his normal state he started to fade. "Not again!" He said before disappeared into thin air. As soon as I realised he was gone, I ran out of the bathroom and got to my seat looking a bit disturbed, being disturbed and my friends looking it too. "Dude," Tom said with a mischievous face. "You must have had a big dump!" The others laughed, and I joined in. I didn't have the courage to tell them what actually happened in the bathroom. So when the movie was finished, I thought I should tell them before this gets a bit out of hand. "That movie was pure and utter shit." Emily was stating when we got out of the hall. "If the movie was a television show and it was the opposite to what I've just seen I would have been satisfied!" "Well sometimes there are good ones and… that." I added on. When we all were about to say bye to each other head on home, I thought it was for the best if I told everyone what had occurred when I was having my 'dump.' So I did. At first, they were a bit sceptical on the idea that The Joker had personal vendetta towards me, but surely enough the pieces started to fall for them. "So should we tell the police?" Liam asked, as he threw an empty bottle in the bin. "This might sound crazy," I said, but maybe we can solve this ourselves; We don't need the police, we don't need the Justice League, we can do this on our own. Everyone looked at me as if I just spoke another language. "Ryan, are you insane?" Kylie almost shrieked. "Do you honestly think that you can take down Joker and Reverse Flash with just five people.?" Everyone seemed to have agreed with her. She did have a fair point, but I knew what reality would have in store for us. So I declared president style, "What is the point of wasting our time on this? We now fair well the police couldn't do anything against The Joker, even if they tried. And we also know that there's a pretty low chance that they are in contact with the Justice League, and if they are, they would be too late to do anything. So I say, we become our own police force, we become our own Batman and be the greatest detectives that Gotham has to offer. So, who's with me?" After a couple of seconds, I was on the verge of admitting that was a bad idea but at same time, they chimed together and said "Ok. Let's do this." "We will start tomorrow," I said and let them get home. When I got home, I was way to confidential with our plan and tried to do anything, I just went to bed, and very quickly dozed off to sleep. In my dreams, the question would pop up every few hours, and I would ask myself, am I doing what Lemi would want? And I would answer, yes. Yes, I am.

Batman POV (Make the plot cooler)

I entered the Justice League main base, being millions of miles away from my beautiful house. I had taken time trying to figure out what is going on, but it just does not add up. Why would The Joker be able to get out of Arkham, get hold of more concentrated Laughing Gas, and already kill a man? I know he denied it when I went to question him, but if its not him, who else could it be? Harley? I know she is now a good person, but she was always a bit of a troublemaker. A follower of him maybe? It would explain why the made a better serum of Laughing Gas hide it so well. But it doesn't explain why they would attack a school. I thought I would just leave it for now and focus on how to find out where Eobart Thawne is. I know that Barry said he was looking in every alternate universe to find him, but nothing has come from it so far. That leaves only two things left: That either he is hiding out, or he has gone to the past to cause mayhem as usual. It looked like most people weren't in, as I only saw Dr Martin Stein carrying on his studies on Firestorm and Blue Beetle and Cyborg playing Streetfighter. As I looked on the holographic world in the Trinity Room, I thought to myself; 'Hope you're Proud Dad. Hope you're Proud.'

 **Two references this time:**

 **1.** **Pretty Little Liars**

 **2.** **Justice League Action**


	4. Part 4: An Average Plan

"So, I was thinking of bunking of school, but I thought instead to see what the commotion is about The Joker and stuff." I answered my sister as I packed my bag for school. "Wow, knowing you, I thought you would rather do all your placement matches on Overwatch today." Lemi said with a smile. Unfortunately for her, I don't want to get my sister involved in anything dangerous. As I left a gave my goodbyes to Mom and Dad so I could let this Wednesday be a normal one. I walked with Liam (Lives pretty near to me,) to school, talking about the murder and how my basketball season was probably going to be put on hold for a little while. We mentioned Joker a few times but we would talk about it after school. As we reached there, all of us grouped in our homeroom. "So… erm… afterschool?" I murmured, as everyone gave me a nod in response. We had our classes before lunch, Geography, complete crap. Maths, don't let me even talk about that subject. Music, can't sing for the life of me. When I met up with my friends on the yard, we started to talk about where we would meet up this evening. "Maybe if we see if a club is cancelled, put it back on without the CEO of the club or any of the participants knowing." Emma suggested. "How are we going to that?" Tom wondered. "We don't have an invisible cloak or anything." I started to think of way we could somehow get a message to teachers without them going to see it for themselves. "Maybe," I said, "We send an email to them?" "And how on earth could we do that?" Kylie asked. "Easy, all we need to do is get into the CEO schools account of the club we are after, and pretend that we are them writing the email." "Good plan in my opinion." Tom agreed. As everyone was on-board with the plan, we went to the clubs notice board to see if any were cancelled. "Oh god," Emma winced. "Not that club." "What club? Is it cancelled? Because there's none where I'm looking." "The only one which is cancelled is the Dungeons and Dragons club." "WHAT!?" Kylie shrieked, circling attention around us. "Hey Ky, don't worry I'm sure when we infiltrate their club we will at least won't be rejected by teachers." Tom hoped. If you can't tell the people in the club were the lowest of the lowest. And when I say that I'm not even kidding. They were nerdier than the nerds. They dumber than the Jocks. And they were weirder than Kylie if she ever chose to mushrooms at one point in her life. The CEO was Brandon Theron, a RPG game completionist and a 'in training' Hearthstone player. "Well the only reason why it is cancelled today is because all his friends left the school because of the constant bullying they were getting. But there is no way that we are going to that club." Liam stated. "We could always just get a detention in the next lessons, and distract the teacher who would take care of us. One of us doesn't get one, and instead gives us the distraction for us to go." I said. "Good plan," Emma said "But we need to pick the person who does the distraction." We all turned to Tom. "Don't start looking at me, I'm not much of a rebel." He whimpered. "Don't be a pussy," I said back, "I'll give you a Tom snack if you do it!" "Ok…" Tom sighed. When the bell had rung we started to head to our next class, English. (So shit…) As we were going we went past this group of popular girls. Jasmine Dearth, she is basically your everyday Meghan, and her right hand girl, Lucy Dragneo, and the rest were basically her Bobs. (What a name!) They almost came walking past, but instead ran to Kylie. "Hey Ky," Jasmine said with a smile. "Do you want to maybe hang out at Spencer's party next week? And don't worry, if you don't know already, I'm the one inviting people; and you are invited." "Ok… I'll come" Kylie said hesitantly. When they walked past, Kylie squealed. "I'm going to be popular! I'm going to be popular!" "Who told her to use your nickname which I made?" Tom grunted. "Don't be so nit-picky Tom! You should be happy." Kylie answered back. When we went into English, we exceeded with our plan. We passed obvious notes to each other, giving Liam a detention. Then we threw paper aeroplanes, which gave Kylie a detention. Next, we snitched on Emma for spreading rumours. And my masterpiece was, that I didn't do any of my work so when Mrs Heartfilia came to check my work she shouted at me for not doing anything. I'm pretty sure everyone knew we were trying to get a detention. At the end of school, we went into the detention room, and lucky for us, nobody was also there. We waited for a while, but when Mr Raymond came in, we started the detention.

Thomas POV

I thought if I was able to throw a rock at a car without being seen by any security cameras I would alert the car and it would Mr Raymond look for the person who owns the car, telling my friends to leave. Although there was a massive problem; there are cameras everywhere. So I instead bought a pen drive from a kid called Mark Dunphy, who had a lot practice into hacking into security cameras before. I would distract the man looking at it, put the pen drive in and carry on with the plan. I went to next room and put on my best Mr Raymond voice I could put on. "FREE ICE CREAM AT THE FIELD! COME AND JOIN IN!" I closed the door, hoping he would come out. After a couple of seconds, he did, so when he did, I went in a few seconds after. I put in the pen drive, hoping this wouldn't take long. I started to think of Kylie again but I had no time to think about that now. When it had downloaded, I threw the rock at Mr Raymond's car. Immediately it started ring out the alert signal. I ran out of room and to the window at the end of the corridor. I climbed out of it and because this was the highest floor. So when I was onto the ledge and could hear the man's loud footsteps coming, I jumped onto the ledge, expecting for me to live. I did live.

Ryan POV

As soon as I heard the alert ring, Mr Raymond got up and shouted, "WHO DID THIS!?Go home now, unless you know WHO DID THIS?!" We did what he said and walked out of the school, but soon after we went to the place where we were supposed to meet up with Thomas. The theatre. When we all got there, we saw Tom burst through the backdoor looking as tired as ever. "That was tiring," he panted, breathing like a donkey. "Well were all here now. Tonight we go places I thought we would never go."

 **So, sorry for that cliff-hanger, I really wanted to carry on but I realized this was getting really long. Anyway, there will be a new chapter on Thursday so… yeah. OH yeah… references.**

 **1.** **Harry Potter**

 **2.** **Scooby Doo**

 **3.** **Camp Rock**

 **4.** **Fairy Tail**

 **5.** **Fairy Tail**

 **6.** **The Flash (CW)**


	5. Part 5: A Dead End

"So, what's the plan?" Liam asked, looking around to make sure nobody was there. "Well, if we're going to find out who did this were going to have to go underground." I answered with a lot of intensity. "We are going to ask around, and maybe get into one of those Joker cults Harley Quinn set up." "Wow." Tom said sarcastically. "So this entire plan rests on the hope that we accidentally bump into a person who worships Joker. And most will be out trying to get him out of Arkham Asylum!" "Well, what else are you thinking to do?" Emma questioned. "Hack our way in." Thomas stated. "Tom, are you crazy? Do you think a group of 14 year olds could be able to hack into a system made by Thomas Wayne and developed by his son? Well I don't think so." Kylie looked really concerned after she said that. "Your both right." I said, trying to calm the tension which was rising between them. "Maybe we do both. We find a way to get into the Asylum whilst searching from other culprits than The Joker." Everyone looked impressed. We had told our parents somebody was throwing a party after school and our clothes were in our bags. So we set off, and we thought that our first thing was to go into the Diamond District, were in the news the place used to be a heavily Two Face thug populated place, but now is starting to increase with more Joker supporters aside from pockets in Otisburg, which actually near to Arkham Asylum. So we did, it took a long time but we when got there, we were lucky as hell to realise that a lot of people were wearing Joker masks when we got there. And they seemed to be heading in the same direction as well. We hid in a backstreet, hoping we didn't look to obvious that we don't belong here. "If we go in, we would probably get crucified, so instead we should pretend we were newbies and our love for Joker had just begun." Liam suggested. "Well, it's better than anything else." I said, hoping to make everyone agree. And they did, so we just followed the crowd and stood outside this abandoned building which the supporters were all crowding for it to open. People would often ask us "Are you here for the Holy one" and we would just simply answer "Yes, we have seen his beautiful work." We waited out there for 15 minutes until a woman, about in her twenties, screamed "FOR THE HOLY ONE!" and the supporters would answer, "FOR HIM!" as we entered we tried to make small talk about our hatred for Batman and how we aren't being evil, were just bringing justice to Gotham. They all started to stomp on the ground, and would clap after they had stomped thrice. Just look like we liked it, we did it too. The woman came onto a creaky stage and turned on the lights in the place. Before it was very dark and gloomy, you would have to use your senses to feel there is an insect on you. After I saw the full face of the woman I started to realise that this woman wasn't any crazy woman who loved The Joker it was Harley Quinn. The Jester makeup was really recognizable, with the looks on my friends faces, I knew they knew who it was too. Harley unveiled the curtains to see that there were hundreds of machine guns placed on the windows. "Tonight is the night we take back our beloved!" The entire place erupted with praise. "We storm Arkham Asylum and bring back the Holy one, so he can guide us the way to complete paradise!" The place erupted again, and with our shouts too. "So if you're new, a veteran, or is just somebody looking for peace, well your need is here. Everyone please get in order to get your weapons we need this process to be quick." So we got ours, and whilst everyone was getting themselves sorted out, we had a quick catch-up. "Dude this way crazier than I imagined!" Emma said panicking. "Don't worry, we that now it has nothing to do with the cults. So whilst they go, we sneak off with a lot of intel." I reassured everyone with that. Harley made every stand in a pyramid formation, as she got ready to open the door. "For Joker!" but before she could open the door a crashing car came in with a man jumping out and was what looked like teenager jumped out as well. I started to shit myself when realised this was The Batman. He had destroyed the stage and started beating the supports and knocking them out "Robin use the tranquilizers" he boomed whilst everyone was shooting, fighting their way to him. Harley had been already knocked out due to her anger with Batman showing up at the worst possible time. We all tried to push through the crowd, but the tranqs were going off and they were taking people out. Robin used his batons to turn them into a staff by putting them together. We got to a side door, just about to leave, but them Liam said "I don't feel so good…" and to our shock we realised Liam had been shot in the neck. We helped him get up and when we got out we ran as fast as we could. The last thing I expected was for Batman to show up. We were able to slap Liam out of his deep slumber and get a bus home. "Well… that happened." Kylie whispered trying to break the silence. "So today we've learnt that Batman might be on our tail." Tom sighed. "There is no way that's true and also no reason for Batman to go after us. Like we only infiltrated a cult. That does sound bad when you say it out loud though."

Kid Flash POV

I was so bored, just waiting for a mission to come so the boredom would go away. I had lost a massive bet from Tim and I can't go in the games room for a month. And you know what everyone's playing… Overwatch competitive. Even Zatanna playing, and she hates that game. (how does she get in comp then…) Bart would see if I was doing well every time he died, (which was a lot by the way,) and I would just give him that really awkward stare when he came. I would go do some training but Superboy broke it after he found out the Patriots haven't reached the playoffs this season. Lucky for me Batman soon appeared on the screen. Everyone soon came to the mission board when they heard the alarm. "Kid Flash, Impulse, I want you tomorrow to look round Gotham City for these people, Ryan Lenton, Kylie Minx, Thomas Parkinson, Emma Reeves and Liam Rixter. They seemed to have not been captured according to my drone, so I will send you the coordinates in a few hours." Finally, something to do!

 **So, hope you enjoyed that! A new chapter will be out on Monday because I need to do things on the weekend. References:**

 **Begins**

 **2\. Sniperwolf (YouTube)**


	6. Part 6: A Fight of Morals

As I was climbing back into my bedroom I was caught by Lemi whilst she was going to the toilet. "I was starting to wonder where you were. But you seem to be more busy outside of this house than inside." " I was just involved in a big fight. you can call me Mr rebel." I say that but I literally just ran away from the Dark Knight himself. I had gone way too deep into this shit. Lemi gave me a look of suspicion but just shrugged and carried onto the toilet. I slept like a baby that night , knowing that tomorrow, even though I tried to reassure my friends that Batman wouldn't come after us, deep down, I knew that he would. When I woke up the next day texted the gang the we should meet up at the convinience store on the way to school. When I get there, I see Kylie and Tom arguing, Liam enjoying it, and Emma trying to break it up. I was not that surprised as Tom was giving Kylie some questionable looks and Kylie doing the same when we were at the Joker supporter place. "I'm so sorry Miss Popular next time I'll be sure to give you more attention!" Tom said staring at Kylie with great anger. " Well it's not MY fault that no one popular likes you! Plus, you don't have silver hair it's black like Harry Potters. Unlike him though, you aren't special." Kylie answered back, but was starting to realise how hard he had went on Tom. "BEEF! BEEF! BEEF!" Liam was shouting. "Liam you are seriously not helping this situation at all." Emma said. " She's right." I stated " We need to focus on the investigation. So, what did we learn from last night?" " That there are a lot of weird and crazy people in this city." Tom mumbled, getting a enraged look from Kylie. " OR MAYBE, we learned that it isn't Harley Quinn who's doing it." "Well we don't really know that for sure," Emma said. " She could have done it before Batman stopped her." " True." Liam agreed. Well after that conversation, we carried walking to school, but whilst on the way, something happened would change our lives forever. "We are 1 hour earlier than when Caretaker Bill opens the gate," I said, checking my watch whilst we crossed the road. The road itself was like any normal road, but whilst we were crossing it there was a truck it came speeding down ignoring all the cars (Piledriving through them,) by the time we all heard this chaos it was too late. Well, for us to react but other people did. Before I knew it I was on the other side of the pavement and so were Tom, Kylie,Liam and Emma. The truck was on its side and two figures were in front of it and my line of sight. " Hey Wally were is the gu-" two gunshots were heard but the kid dodged them in a flash. When I realised these people had to be speedsters, I tried to stand up but my ear were still in pain over the gunshots. A man crawled out of the truck with a pistol in his hand. He shot again but the speedsters missed it and one of them carried him up threw the gun away and looked at us. The gang were in the same position as me. Hopeless. I started wonder again, what would Nightwing do resist or allow? Unfortunately my body had already made that decision for me as I had passed out on that thought. I woke up to the sound of shouting and screaming. When I was awake enough to visualise things I had observed everywhere. That 'everywhere' was a small cell which instead of steel bars keeping us in, it was a very strong plastic door of some kind. "We have to get out of here!" Emma shrieked, punching the door. Liam and Tom were shoulder barging it, and Kylie was weeping in the corner of the cell. When Liam realised I was awake he said I should help him take down the door. I did, but it I didn't do it with all my power, as my body was trying to get out but my mind was trying to guess what had happened and what will happen. It looked like the speedsters were good guys, but anyone when they save your life can be good guys. If they aren't though why keep us alive? Do we know more information than them? Or do we have something that they don't? More importantly, how many hours had passed or days even? Do my family know I'm okay? Probably not. After a while we gave up and we sat down discussing why had this happened. " Do you think these guys are the Justice or the Legion of Doom?" I said, trying to start a conversation in this awful state. " I think it's the Legion of Doom to be honest." Tom groaned, probably thinking the worst. "Well we had a good run,"Liam said looking up to the ceiling. " Guess this is how it en-" "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" Kylie weeped in pain and sorrow "Kylie calm dow-" "NO! NOT THIS TIME EMMA! If we are to die like this, don't you want to at least say goodbye to your families? But we don't even get that! We are going to die virgins." Kylie eyes were welled up with tears. " Well you are in luck lady, because you are not going to die today." When we turned around to look who that voice it was none other that the smiling, defiant Man of Steel himself, "Su..su... superman..." I stuttered and gazed in honour at the hero. " Why did you keep us locked in this jail?" Kylie asked with no hesitation. "It's just a room," Superman stated, " Although admittedly it looks a lot like jail" He opened the titanium glass door and we were let out." Follow me." As the Man of Steel flew in front of us and whilst he was doing that at I looked around in astonishment as I saw the beauty of wherever we were the room we where in didn't look like a jail, more like a Nursing home the place was white but with each cell looking identical to the next one. When we got to a lift Superman let us in but it wasn't really a lift it was teleportation device of some kind because we didn't go up we stayed in the same place but when the 'lift' was opened we were right in front of: Wonder Woman, Flash, A Green Lantern, Batman and the some guy in A Blue and Yellow suit (Booster Gold) and with a star on the chest. "Please take a seat." Wonder Woman says as Superman comes out of the 'lift' to seat down with us. " So I guess you know why you are here." Batman said staring not only into our eyes but our souls. Tom looked like he was about to say something dumb, so I kicked him from under the table and I said in a sympathetic voice," I have no idea why we are here but I thank for saving our lives." "Is that so?" I looked back at Batman knowing that he knew everything. Then I looked at Emma and I could tell she was thinking the same thing. "It looks like to me that you were also involved in some shenanigans with Joker supporters. Also you were in the same place a trace of Laughing Gas and Negative Speed Force was found." The flash looked at us with a lot more engagement now. "Now tell me and be truthful is this a coincidence.?" I looked at the Dark knight, and thought that this would be over if he told him but Liam had other ideas "First, what the fuck is the negative speed force? Second what are you going to do arrest kids? And Thre-" Batman banged his fists against the table and you could tell he was trembling with anger. "That is enough." He stated firmly, leaving Liam terrified. " Sir, we do have some information that could be worth telling you about," Emma shuddered with fear. "Now that more more like it." Superman said " What is that information?" I told the them my experience with the Joker, the encounter with the Reverse Flash and the whole Harley Quinn thing. "That is a lot of information." The guy in the blue and yellow suit said. "But this is going to feel like a lot of information dumped onto you all a time once. You all are destined to become superheroes."

So yeah. I am back and I am sorry for my absence but I wasn't feeling the whole writing fan fiction thing a couple days ago.

Refrences:

1\. Star vs the forces of evil


	7. Part 7: A New Team

Tom: No fucking way. You are joking, right?

Tom tried to laugh but he knew the heroes were serious. Well I did too, I tried to keep the shock in but I couldn't believe it. Kylie had the same surprised face as Tom, Liam looked like he was straight in denial, and Emma had no change in her content face.

Liam: Well at least we know that you heroes aren't saints. Funny joke dude.

Booster Gold: I wish I was joking but I'm not. You five will become superheroes and join the likes of Kid flash, Robin and Artemis.

Kylie: Who's Artem-

Booster Gold: Yow will all obtain your skills and abilities in a week. Well most of you. Anyway, that's all I can say, if you want any of my merchandise please go on-

Batman: Goodbye for now, Michael.

Booster Gold: Bye sir.

And with that the guy just vanished into thin air. Kylie was viscously looking at Wonder Woman, which I wasn't really disturbed with, knowing her motivations, but the thing I was a bit taken aback by was Emma's such content look at all the heroes. Maybe even everyone. If we are going to be superheroes, what do I tell my parents? Will I move house? And am I still going to have to stay in school? The only thing I knew now is that I would be working with Kid Flash, Robin and Artemis. I know who Kid Flash and Robin are, but no idea for Artemis. Well I thought Emma was staying calm but all of a sudden she starts freaking out.

Emma: This is a dream right? It's got to be...

Batman: Once again, no it isn't, your family has been informed of this but they are the only people who can know your identities other than you or any other hero. Now you will all follow Superman to the telepoter and meet the new team.

And so we did. I went into the lift, (it was a bit cramped) and it dawned to me that the people who saved us from the explosion was a speedster. Does that mean Kid Flash saved our lives, or was it someone else?

Tom: Well this is awkward.

Kylie: Its awkward because your making it awkward.

Ten seconds after the little row between Tom and Kylie, the door opened, and it we were opened to a large room, with it looks to be a kitchen on the right side and some types of game room on the left. There was a massive Computer in the middle, but no keyboard. But the main part of the room was a lot chairs surrounding a table,and the people who were sitting on those chairs were heroes! But not only just heroes, there was Nightwing!

Me: NIGHTWING!

Emma: Jesus that is a scream.

Kid Flash: Hey Dick, someones cheering for you.

Nightwing was wearing his normal costume, he walked up to us and shook all our hands (I will never wash again.) The rest of the group sat in their seats, with a angry looking guy with black hair, an green Kid, a girl who looks like she is the Magicians apprentice, an archer, and two speedsters, one of them was Kid Flash, I had no idea who the other one was.

Nightwing: I'm Nightwing, the leader I wish you all a warm welcome to a the team.

Superman: Well, I've go to go and sort something out. Introduce them, give them a tour and don't break anything.

Nightwing: Alright, bye. Anywho, come and sit down. Let the team introduce themselves.

Luckily, there were six seats left when I sat down it felt a bit awkward but most of the people were smiling at us. Most.

Nightwing: Kid Flash introduce yourself.

Kid Flash: I'm sure you've all heard about me, and have all dreamt to be me. Anyway my real name is Wally West and I have a girlfriend ladies.

Impulse: My name is Imnpulse and I'm from the Future. Also my real name is Bart Allen, so... yeah.

Beast Boy: I'm a green shapeshifting machine. I'm Beast Boy, my real name is Garth Logan and I love animals. Also I'm green skinned.

Tom: WHY are you green skinned?

Garth: Beacuse of the person next to me.

Miss Martian: Hey I saved your life! Hi I'm Megan or M'gann if you wish. My hero name is Miss Martian and I-

Nightwing: Next person.

Kylie: Megan didn't fin-

Artemis: Hi, my name is Artemis, that's my real name as well. I'm an archer, and my boyfriend is Wally West.

We all looked to Wally, who was looking pretty smug or proud with himself.

Superboy: Connor Kent. Hero name is Superboy.

Megan: Connor lighten up! The guy doesn't like new people.

Zatanna: Wait... I'm part of the Justice League so... bye.

She disappeared just like the other guy did.

Liam: How the hell did she do that?

Wondergirl: She's a magician. Anyway, my name is Cassie and I like the guy with the ginger hair.

We all turned to Liam with a very mischievous look in our eyes. He was literally turning into a potato due to his really hard blush.

Cassie: Don't be embarrassed, I like you.

Robin: My name is Ti- Robin, and I am Batman's third protege.

Emma: Batman has had three Robins?

Nightwing and Robin: Yep.

Emma: Cool.

Now it was time for me to introduce myself to the team.

Me: My name is Ryan and I have seen the Joker.

Wally: I've seen him three times.

Robin: I've seen him six times and kicked his ass once.

My fact doesn't feel so great anymore.

Tom: Hi I'm Tom. I don't like to backstab people.

Kylie gave him a death stare, and I think Bart noticed that too.

Bart: Do you guys have beef or something?

Tom: Not really she's just being immature.

Kylie: Oh shut the fuc-

Emma: MY NAME is Emma, and I have nothing interesting about my life.

I glanced at Emma and I was admired to how she dealt with situation between Kylie and Tom. Like how I'm always admired about he- NOPE.

Liam: Liam is my name. Flirting is my game.

He winked at Cassie and I thought that was just reversing the roles.

Cassie: Meow.

Connor: This is just... weird.

Seconds later a woman on a wheelchair came in.

Batgirl: Hey I'm Barbara Gordon or I previously named Batgirl.

Liam, Tom, Kylie, Emma and I: YOUR'E ALIVE?

Barbara: Yea, I'm just can't walk anymore.

That called for a awkward few seconds, but when I saw Barbara, my mind went straight to Lemi. I hope she isn't getting worried about me, because I'm in no danger whatsoever.

Nightwing: Anyway, if you want to stay around and have a bit of leisure, be my guest, or if you want to go home, type in your address into the teleporter and it will take you into your living room.

I wanted to leave and see how my family were doing, so I headed to the telepoter. Tom was going too, probably so he doesn't have to be around Kylie, and so was Garth. We voted on Garth doing his first, me second and Tom last.

Garth: Hope you love the team. See ya tomorrow.

When Garth disappeared, I typed in my address and said my farewell to Tom. When I arrived I was right in front of the Tv. I turned around and my Mom, Dad and Lemi were there; rushing to hug me.

Mom: I'm so proud of you!

Dad: Ryan, you are a little devil.

Lemi(Ryan carried her up): You can still carry me? Well that's expected from a superhero.

So I told what went on today, and how I will superpowers in a week. When I went to bed it dawned on me that we still have no answer for the whole Joker thing. Oh well.

 **We are getting into the first arc! No references so... yeah. Also Many Stories and characters will be changed so... yeah.**


	8. Part 8: A Eventful Day

I woke up the next day feeling completely different. I was going to be a superhero! I had met Nightwing and now I am going to work under his wing. I was hoping that Kylie and Thomas had sorted out their problems, and have became the good old friends they always were. Liam stayed, so I'm expecting for his virginity to be lost, but so did Emma. Maybe she wanted to make friends. I got ready to eat breakfast, and I was welcomed to pancakes!

Mom: You've got to have a heroes breakfast!

Dad: I still think you should be careful, but how can I not be proud of you.

Me: Thanks Dad. Where's Lemi?

Mom: Lemi has gone to play basketball.

Me: Alright, see you later.

I walked out of the house ready to go to school, but I stopped at Liam's house to see how thing went last night.

Liam: Hey dude, last night was awesome!

Me: What happened? Did you and Cassie flirt all night or did you do something else?

Liam: Well, I don't want to boast, but a few minutes after you left, she my have decided to leave too, but she may have also decided to kiss me on the cheek.

Me: Congratulations Liam, you are literally about to gain superpowers, but you are focused on getting a kiss.

Liam: Well at least I don't stare at Emma all the time.

Me: I do not stare at Emma.

Liam: Ha! Next you will be telling me that pigs can fly!

Whilst we were walking, it dawned on me once again about the whole Joker situation.

Me: What do you think the Justice League will do about the Joker thing?

Liam: Don't know. To be honest, with the team that I have now, I really don't care.

I smiled in front of Liam, but it was worrying that the heroes seemed were taking as the Joker and the Reverse Flash could destroy all humanity. The Flash was shaking in anger of the words Reverse Flash. When we finally got to school, Emma looked like she was in a bit of a awkward predicament with Kylie and Tom. It was obvious that Tom and Kylie still hadn't had made up, due to the intense looks they would give each other every five seconds. Emma was probably delighted for Liam's and I's arrival.

Emma: Hey guys, let's go put our bags in our lockers.

Tom and Kylie were still glaring at each other but nothing was being said.

Kylie: Erm guys... I want to say sorry about how I completely freaked out in that cell place yesterday.

Tom: Maybe it because you were to busy thinking about how you would miss your great party!

Kylie: Oh you little sh-

Liam: Everyone! Turn around.

So that's what we did. And it was worth it. Five people came walking towards whilst we were putting our gym bags away, and those five people were Connor, Artemis, Megan, Wally and Tim. My jaw dropped to the surprise. I mean, I knew we were going to be teammates, but this is weird.

Tim: Bart and Logan are already in class, but I think. I'm in a different homeroom than you guys.

Connor: Same.

Artemis and Wally: Ditto.

Megan: I'm in yours Ky!

Kylie: Yes!

Me: Am I the only one who is surprised by this?

Tom: Why are you here?

Tim: Well Nightwing told us that we need to live a normal school life, so he sent us here. Missions will be coming up, but we need to see and train your powers before then.

Tim was going to carry on talking but, a boy seemed to be getting beat up by Ricky Marshal, your everyday bully. Lucky for me, he's never been in any of my lessons, but I hear his dad was involved in a lot of stuff with Carmine Falcone.

Ricky: Hey! I got an A! Not an A+, a fucking A.

Kid: I'm so sorry about that, I'll give you money for this to stop!

Connor: Bastard.

Superboy started walking towards Ricky, but he stopped, for no reason, took a glance at Megan's and turned back. Before I could make a comment on what I had just seen, a girl with with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked to Ricky. That was the moment when I realised that girl was Cassie. She got a hold of Ricky's shoulder, and turned him around.

Cassie:Hey, why don't you leave him alone?

Ricky: Why don't you mind your own business?

Ricky got ready to punch Cassie.

Ricky: Fuck you.

Ricky tried to punch her, but Cassie doged it, grabbed Ricky by the shirt, and slammed him against the wall, as you could hear the wall cracking.

Cassie: You wish you could.

Cassie dropped him, and Ricky was being stared at by everyone in the corridor, and everyone burst out laughing. Ricky was so embarrassed, that he had to crawl to the boys toilets.

Cassie: Hi sexy.

Liam: Hi.

Tim: Well, after that I am off to homeroom. See ya.

We all went our separate ways, by lunch everyone in the entire school knew about the Ricky incident, but it delayed Jasmine Dearth's party for a day. We all sat on a table in cafeteria enjoying our lunch. I was starting to think I could get used to this.

Liam: Hey Tim, when do we receive missions?

Tim: Well today, after school, you are going to be going to the base learn the basics of things before you get your powers.

Kylie: I wonder what my power will be.

Tom: I know a good one! A... bitch.

Kylie: HAHAHA FUNNY SO HILARIOUS I AM LITERALLY DYING OF LAUGHTER.

Wally: Ky, you've go to admit, that was a good comeback.

Emma: I don't understand, why are you arguing over a party?

Me: I don't even know.

Liam: Of course Liam agrees with Emma.

Me: Liam, are you and Cassie dating?

Cassie: We should be.

Megan: Awwww relationship goals!

Artemis: I seriously can't believe that you guys are dating in the matter of a day. It just surprises me.

Bart and Logan: Relationships are overrated.

Emma: I love how everyone has ignored that Logan isn't green anymore.

Logan: I'm using an ID mask.

Me: I'm going to get water, I'll be right back.

As I went to the tap, I saw Ricky go through this door, and due to me being nosey as fuck, I followed him. As I walked through the door. I was immediately knocked out. When I woke up all I could see was white bright lights. Then I heard a laugh. A laugh which was worse than the Joker one. It sounded like it was from Satan himself. It was... A Nightmare within a Daydream.


	9. Part 9: A Crazy Scientist

I woke up, tried to look around, but my head couldn't move. Why did I follow Ricky? I was just asking for an death sentence! Although, it doesn't make sense that he's not here with me. I heard breathing. Then footsteps. The footsteps stopped, but I started to hear laughter. The laughter got louder a more psychopathic by the second. Wherever I was lying on was raised up, and I got to see the crazy scientist's face. He was small, with curly black hair with a nose which belonged to every villain ever, he also had a hunchback and looked like he was in his late 40's, early 50's.

Me: Excuse me, but, who the hell are you?

Scientist: Your father, Ryan.

Me: Okay, first of all, I am pretty sure that you are not my father, and if you are, please disown me, and second, I SAID WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

Scientist: We may not be blood, but I will give birth to you again, as I am the amazing, Professor Ivo!

Me:That was the worst introduction ever. Of all tim-

There was a lot of surgery machines in the room, it was completely white, and Ivo's lab coat was white as well. Syringes, came out of some of the machines, they were attached to an extension rope of some Kind. They were all heading towards me, and I was shit scared of syringes. Getting closer, closer...

Third Person POV

Emma: How does that work?

Logan: Well a ID mask is an holographic face built in, but this special one also affects the body as well. So I'll wear this in school.

Logan had ginger hair but it was to the right side of his eye and also had green eyes.

Megan: Anyway Kylie, I've heard that you are going to to a party in a few days.

Tom: Yeah, she is, but you know how snakes are, you won't know that they are there until you are bitten.

Kylie: I could say the same thing about jealous people.

Tom tightend his grip. He realised that Kylie had won this argument.

Cassie: Is no one actually wondering where the hell Ryan is?

Connor: I mean, he could of got lost.

Emma: Or kidnapped.

Liam: That's a bad omen.

Tim: It could be true. In the world of superheroes, you can be killed without even realising it. Let's see if he's in for the next two lessons.

Bart: Yeah, he's in my English, and we have gym after that.

Tim: Okay then. Let's go to lessons.

Ryan POV

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

The pain was unbearable. I felt like I had been eaten by every wild animal alive, torn apart limb by limb, and hanged.

Ivo: That was to destabilise you. My experiment today is the absorption chemical. You see my son, I have given up trying to aid the world with technology, so instead I decided to aid with biology and chemistry.

I wanted to swear and scream in front of his face, but I was in too much pain to do so.

Ivo: I have aided 5 people with their chemicals. Only three of them survived. The chemicals give you a an ability. Yours is of course, absorption. On the other hand though, it apparently causes immense pain. Let's see how this works out! You ready?

Me: n... o...

Ivo: This power, it will give birth to you again, Ryan Lenton!

This time, I was prepared to go hell. If I don't make it... Fuck it. The syringes were closing in again, it's time to feel the devils pain.

Third Person POV

Three hours had passed since lunch, and there was no sign of Ryan. The team decided to go to the base to see if Nightwing had any idea what was going on.

Nightwing: Okay, we'll look at the security cameras in the cafeteria.

The cameras were able to show a mysterious man with a jacket which looked a lot like Ricky's jacket. Ryan seemed to have followed him into a room. They watched for twenty minutes, he never came out.

Tom: That room only leads to outside...

Nightwing:Well, let's look at the cameras then.

He looked through the cameras until they saw one with a unconscious boy being carried into a van. The van had the name Ivo on the side.

Nightwing: Professor Ivo eh? I thought we had a tracker on him.

Liam: Well, you obviously don't have one.

Nightwing: Barbara, you and Lawrence find Ivo's location.

Logan: Lawerence?

Lawerence: Oh hi guys, you might know me as Lawrence Drake.

Tom, Kylie, Liam and Emma: LAWRENCE?

Lawrence: Yeah, I guess it would be surprising, but that is the benefit of a Technology genius.

Liam: Firstly, it's really cool that you talk from the computer. Secondly, how does nerdy Lawrence, the guy which has zero, and I mean zero freinds, end up working for the Justice League?

Lawerence: Well, it's a long stor-

Nightwing: Are you forgetting that one of your freinds are in danger? Barbara where is the location?

Barbara: It's right in the centre of the English Channel, but it is heavily guarded by armed guards.

Nightwing: This is a strange mission, because this could be the origin of Ryan's power, but it might just be that Ivo just wants to kill him. Well I'm sending in, myself, Artemis, Wally, and Connor.

Kylie: How are you going to get there in time?

Nightwing: We will use the Bio-Ship.

Tom: What the hell is that?

Megan: That.

The ceiling above the lifted up to the side, and a red and black machine, which was the Bio-Ship.

Nightwing: Its best you guys go home, we will Ryan back in a Flash.

Wally: Ha-

Megan: Shut up Wally. Anyway, before you leave let me just...

Megan(thought): Can you hear me?

Tom: Yes, and what the fuck is this shit?

Nightwing(thought) : It is Megan's telekinesis powers.

Megan: Its the reason why Connor didn't beat up that Ricky Marshal.

Connor gave Megan a defiant look. The team who were going on the mission got changed and the rest went back home. The team were about to leave

Nightwing: Right, let's save Ryan!

Artemis,Wally and Connor: Yeah!

The ship took off.

When they got to the place, it was a very modern building it was all black with all the lights on, with a sniper tower to the left. Artemis had already shot down the snipers, but they had to swim over to the building due to the guards blocking the entrance. Nightwing decided to make Artemis take left, Wally take right, Connor would take the roof, and he could get to the entrance. Artemis shot down two guards so that they were unconscious and snuck around the third one. Wally was able zoomed behind them, they turned around but Wally was already inside. Nightwing hid around the entrance using the wall. He climbed over it, just about avoiding the security cameras. He attached his batons together, creating a staff. He rushed in front of the guards, spun his staff so the both ends would hit their heads, knocking them out. He detached his batons and was to try and avoid the security cameras but the alarms stated going off.

Nightwing(thought): What? How did this?

Connor(thought) : Me. I did it.

Wallly(thought): Well thanks you ruined the 'steealth' part of the mission.

Connor(thought): Stealth is overrated.

Connor smashed into the window, punched a guard up into the window, and the kicked a guard into the wall making it crack. The other guard from round the corner shot at Connor, but luckily for him, he missed, Connor clapped, the clap was hard enough to send the guard back, Connor jumped towards him and punched through the wall.

Connor: Let's do this. Who's first?

Artemis used an explosion arrow and jumped from a tree. Wally used his vibration power to walk in. Nightwing smashed through the door, unfortunately, that probably was a bad idea as four guards were in front of him ready to fire.

Guard: Put the weapon down!

Nightwing: Okay...

Nightwing stood the staff on the ground, but a ray of excessive force, it was enough force to send the guards into the wall; he ran before then guards were able to realise what had happened to them. Wally walked in, that would be fine, but he walked into the space between two guards.

Guard: So, about the-

Wally bashed their heads together and zoomed to the stairs. Connor pulled out the ground with his hands so that he could protect himself from the bullets, and was punching and kicking his was to Professor Ivo. When Artemis jumped in, she kicked a guard in the face and shot down the other one. Luckily for her she the stairs were right beside her. The alarm was off and Lawerence and Barbara had already told the team that Ivo was in the centre, but it was guarded by androids. Nightwing was heading to the main stairwell, Connor only head to go down one floor to get to Ryan, and Wally and Artemis had stairwells on both sides. The team had were going up east stairwell but in a second the stairs started to rock.

Artemis(thought): Dammit.

Connor(thought): Am I the only one who is struggling to balance right now?

Nightwing, Wally and Artemis(thought): Nope.

Quickly, Connor was punched back down some stairs, he stood up and what he was looking at was at was himself. Although they were some differences. The copy didn't have a mouth and the eyes were white. Connor figured out that must be one of the androids trying to stop him. This was for the rest as the team as well, but Nightwing was able to stop the attack with his staff. Wally was surprised about how fast he was, but he was able to tell that he didn't have the speed force by how his attack didn't use the lightning. That didn't make sense though. Artemis was stood still in silence with her duplicate, aiming for the shoulder as the android was aiming for the head. She was hoping that the realase on the android's bow was slower than hers. She had to think of something. Nightwing was on level terms with his android. They were strikes from every side with the staff, kicks were also being put in, but it wass a very close fight. Wally was still shocked, so he got kicked down the stairs once again. If the android does have the speed force, why couldn't it had just used its vibration power to stab him in the chest? Wally thought that of he was to stab him, that if it did had the speed force it would vibrate its body, if it didn't it would be destroyed. Connor jumped back a him, and was able to kick the android in the face, but it was able to kick Connor in the chest. As Connor got kicked up, he did a backfillp so that he could be in position to attack, when he back down he tried to punch the left hand side of his torso but he was stopped by the android's right fist. It was then Connor realised that anything man-made has a durability, so if he attacked one part of the android's body, it would break apart sooner or later. Artemis was still stood with her android, wondering what to do. She thought if she shot at the head, hopefully her arrow would be stronger than the android's and would be able to take it down. Nightwing was trying to break through the close fight he was having with the android but couldn't think of how. The android used it's staff to try and hit the left side of his torso, it was then were he first blocked the attack and went into a clash with the staff. Then he realised that Professor Ivo must have no idea about the staff's force ability. So he pressed the staff onto the android's chest and before it had time to react the entire torso was separated from the rest of the body due to the force. Nightwing stepped backwards, looking at the android to make sure it was destroyed. Nightwing kept running up the stairs, he was sure that he had wasted a lot of time fighting and Ryan could be in even more danger, although this is most likely the origins of his powers. Wally ran to the android and he was too quick for the android and was able not just to stab, to rip it in half. 'That was easier than I expected,' he thought but ran up the stairs knowing the mission at hand. Artemis tried her luck and just shot anyway, the arrow did not outperform the other one, but it had enough power for it to fall to the ground. Artemis was quick enough to shoot another arrow, which went straight through the android's head. Connor kept trying to attack the android's right fist and it seemed to be working. The android was able to kick Connor again, but when Connor got up and jumped back at him, he ripped off the arm of the fake Superboy. Then, he jumped the body, and used his heel to smash him down the stairs. Connor knew that that would certainly stop him. Nightwing was the first one who got to the room, he was able kick Ivo down and when Wally came in he told to see if Ryan was alive

Wally: He's alive.

Nightwing: Good. So Ivo, why are you doing this?

Ivo: You see, I want to make a game. A very dangerous game, but a game nonetheless. Unfortunately, your friend Ryan is involved.

Disgusted about how Ivo smiled, Nightwing stomped on his face, knocking him out. By then, Connor and and Artemis had entered the room.

Nightwing: Well, I'm pretty sure that this is the origins of Ryands powers. Anyway, the mission is complete.

Ryan POV

I woke up, I seemed to be in the same place, but I quickly realised that I wasn't due to my family being there.

Mom: He's awake!

Dad: You okay, Ryan?

Lemi: Yeah, you idiot. I can't believe you let yourself get kidnapped.

Me: Lemi, give me your chain.

Lemi: Okay.

I gripped onto one of the beads. My fingers turned into metal.

Me: Erm, I don't really know how to put this, but I have powers now.

 **I hope that you enjoyed that! It took me ages to do, so please, share what like and dislike in the reviews, anyway I have one reference:**

 **1\. Red vs Blue**


	10. Part 10: A Weird Death

Kylie POV

I walked into the store looking for some perfume for the party in two days time. Although that wasn't the only thing I was thinking about. Ryan had just got superpowers and a pretty cool one if I must say so myself. He is getting trained by Nightwing while the rest of us are just waiting for them to turn up. Tom and I haven't... made up yet. And this party might be the most judgemental party ever, so I must be ready for it mentally and physically. When I bought the perfume and left the store, I waited at a traffic light to cross the road. When the traffic light turned red, I started to cross the road. However, a truck came right around the corner, speeding towards me. I couldn't move, my position froze. As the truck hit me, everywhere went totally dark for a split second and when I opened my eyes again everywhere was white. when I looked to the right of me, I could see my body, standing looking perfectly fine. The scary thing was though, that I was out of it. I tried to scream to the realization of this but no sound came out. So many questions flooded into my head. Am I in my spiritual body? Is this how I get my powers? Or am I just dead? As I thought this, a voice came out of nowhere.

Voice: You must wonder where you are, Kylie.

Kylie: Well NO then, I am just going to go with the flow when all this weird shit is happening.

Voice: Don't worry it isn't your time to die yet, Kylie.

Kylie: So I'm here to get my superpowers or-

Voice: As you can see you are in your spiritual body. You will become the link between life and death.

Kylie: Okay, what the hell do you mean?

Voice: Take my hand and you will see. Unless you want to die.

I didn't say anything and at that moment, a hand appeared ready to shake my hand. I shook it and at that moment my body disappeared, and everything went black again. When I opened my eyes this time I was back at the same traffic and at the moment when turns red. I was so flabbergasted by what had just occurred I just stayed there recollecting my thoughts. The truck that had ran me over drove past again. I was confused. I've been reborn? The link between life and death? The one thing I did know was, that had to get back to HQ. So I ran back home, used the watch the Nightwing gave us the day before, and teleported to HQ. When I arrived, I saw Bart, Artemis, Logan, Nightwing and Ryan in the training room.

Kylie: Guys!

Bart: Oh hey Kylie. We are just training Ryan with his powers.

Kylie:Well, guess what? I just got mine!

Nightwing: Seriously? Barb, come and give up a check up.

Barbara rolled into the room, she saw me and took me to the hospitality room. I was knocked for most of the process but when I woke up, I saw that my team were all around me.

Barbara: You seem to have a half-dead body. Your heart and brain are still active, but organs like the liver and kidney have completely shut down. Could you tell me, all of us, how you got this power?

Wally: Please, I want to see if my theory that you are zombie is correct.

Connor: It isn't.

Wally: We'll see about that.

Kylie: To be honest, I have no idea. Basically, I was ran over by a truck-

Megan: A TRUCK?-

Kylie: Let me finish. After I was ran over by the truck, I woke up in this place. A voice said that I would become the link between life and death, the I shook its "hand" and woke up back on the same road that I was going to get ran over by a truck on. So I could be zombie or a ghost.

Barbara: Well we will find out. Get changed. I think Nightwing is going to train you up.

Bart: I'm watching!

Emma: Bart, you do realise that you are training too?

Bart: And you aren't?

Emma: Nope, I haven't got my powers yet, remember?

Bart: Ohhhhh yeah.

Tim: You have the worst memory don't you Bart?

Bart: You cant talk, Mr I forgot my History homework.

Tim: Ha.

Artemis: Haha, that was funny.

Ryan: Guys, lets give Kylie some time. You guys didn't do this to me when I discovered my powers.

Liam: Anyway Ryan, before we leave, can you se if you can absorb the electricity out of the bulb?

Ryan: Okay.

Ryan grabbed the bulb. It shorted out and you could see the electricity run through his hands.

Kylie: Well, its time to get up.

I got changed and headed back to the training room. When I got there, the team were already sparring with one another, and Nightwing was waiting for me.

Nightwing: So, you are either a zombie or a ghost eh?

Kylie: Yep.

Nightwing: Well this will help.

Nightwing threw a punch at me, I was shocked by this, but prepared myself for the punch. The punch didn't happened. Nightwing had made contact with my body , but my body phased through the attack. Nightwing looked impressed.

Nightwing: A ghost eh? I guess the intangibility can become a vey useful tool in the future.

Bart: Aw man, a ghost?

Connor: Told ya.

I saw Thomas outside at the room staring at me. It looked like he wanted to apologise to me. I wanted him to, but I knew his pride would get in the way of his friendship for me. I wonder what Tom even thought of me, a friend? Best friend? More? I don't know and maybe for now that's a goo dthing. Ive got others to do.


	11. Part 11: An Item Of Bravery

Tom POV

I sighed, as I walked down the streets of Gotham. It was raining, as many were dressed in black, civilians, criminals, the damn President could've been walking past me and I've wouldn't have noticed. I suppose that comes with how Gotham is. A city riddled with crime, suspense, and even though I didn't want to admit it, fear. But that wasn't on my mind at the time. I'd seen that Kylie had got superpowers too...not that I gave a shit. I was about to apologise to her, but she walked straight past me. The woman didn't have the nerve to even hear me out. The party and all this Justice League stuff had just inflated her ego to unimaginable heights. I told myself that I couldn't handle the obnoxiousness of what was going on in the Headquarters, so instead I decided to take a walk around Midtown. That obnoxiousness was the group playing Halo 5. I didn't just suck at the game, Kylie was really good at it. So I kept strolling around, till I saw a boy with a couple of men in all black. That was already suspicious to begin with, but the boy wasn't exactly happy either. He looked distressed, and seemed to have been crying. I pretended to ignore them and continue to walk, as they descended into a dark alleyway. I knew a few things that have kept me out of any sort of trouble from the various gangs in Gotham, and one of was to stay the hell away from dark alleyways. You're pretty much asking to get kidnapped. So I followed them, but was met with being slammed against the wall.

Thug: You really think we didn't expect your ass to follow?!

Tom: Hm. Smarter than you look.

To be honest, I couldn't really make out what the man looked like. He definitely had some sort of European accent, couldn't figure out a country. I quickly kicked him in the chest, making grunt before another thug tried to get a hold of him, but I evaded him, but felt the sharp but thunderous force of the edge of a pistol crashing against my skull, causing me to pass out.

Thug: Wake up, you little bitch.

The slap that caused me to wake up stung like hell, as my blurry vision focused as I looked around. I was in a container, the type of smuggling containers you see in the movies. But this time I was inside it. There was two men in front of me. One of the bald, tattoos all over. Due to what I could hear, this was potentially the man who slammed against a wall in the alleyway. The European. The other dressed smartly, blonde hair with glasses. He had a gun with the addition of a silencer in his hand. The smart dressed man stared at me, with no sense of emotion.

Thug: You think you could take a teenager Quinn?

Quinn: Fine with me. My boss will have some use for this boy if he doesn't sell anyway. That's they type of man he is.

Thug: Alright. But um... I've been thinking. This took me and my crew a lot of time and effort... I was wondering if I could get a bit more than what we were paid for?

Quinn: You see Shakov, this is the moment where I kill you for being selfish, just like in the movies. But I'm a better man like that.

Shakov: That's what I like to hear. So how much?

Quinn: I'm a better man because I'm going to kill you and your crew. You can die together.

Quinn smiled as he shot Shakov right in the head, the Russian instantly being sent to the forever burning pits of hell. Well, I hoped so. It only took two conversations to see that this guy was an asshole. Quinn took a quick glance at me before leaving the container. Quinn looked like an intelligent, sophisticated man, but he forgot that the body of Shakov was right next to me, and it may conceal a weapon. As Shakov was so dumb to only use rope to tie my hands and legs, I was able to waddle over to his corpse, searching for anything of use. I soon uncovered a pocket knife, using my mouth to cut into the rope that tied up my hands. Once my hands were free, I freed my feet and got up. Then a thought struck me. What if this was my superpower origin? What if I was changing fate? But there was no way I could get powers if I were to be smuggled away, so opened the doors of the container slightly, peering out. It looked like the guards were on break or something, as there was no one to be seen. All I really had to do was get out of there, inform the police of what was going on beforehand. But then I remembered that Quinn said he'd kill the rest of Shakov's crew. How? I had no idea. I heard no gunfire though. Maybe he was going send a group to finish the job later. What would happen to the people set to be smuggled though? Too many questions were raising in my mind, but as I walked out of the container, crouching, I knew that getting myself the hell out of here was the best option. I kept walking as I went past containers, I heard some kids crying in them. Instinctively, my fists clenched, as I continued to look for a way out of this place. But as I looked up, I almost shit my pants. My stomach lurched as a guard walked towards me fumbling with his rifle, which gave me enough time to roll away and take cover behind a container. He yelled something in another language that must've have been to kill the intruder. I tried to control my breathing, but I was terrified. A few moments I summoned enough courage to hope if I ran and jumped right into the sea, I may survive. I didn't know how cold it would be, but I didn't care at this point. I heard the guards getting closer, but before I ran, something green appeared in the sky, coming towards me. It landed on my palm. It was a green ring. I instantly knew what it was. The item often seen with the Green Lanterns. The source of their powers. I smiled. I put on the ring, letting the power embrace me.


End file.
